FEMA Camps of Townsville
by Jamie Charlie
Summary: With the mayor dead and the government acting more questionable than usual, It's up to the Powerpuff Girls to stop Obama, George Bush and the race of Lizard Aliens! Will they save their city in time or will the New World Order win?


The city of Townsville, and it's another busy day! Cars are zooming, people are screaming, and the powerpuff girls are at home.

Wait, what's this? It seems the United States Government had started building something. I wonder what it is? It appears to be some sort of camp? Hold on what? WHAT?

OH NO. NONO. WHAT HAS TOWNSVILLE DOWN TO DESERVE THIS? ! OH MY GOD, THE MAYOR NOT THE MAYOR! WE NEED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! POWERPUFF GIRLS WHERE ARE YOU?

Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles are sitting in the living room watching TV. Blossom and Bubbles are giggling at some show that's on about horses, Buttercup is pretending not to enjoy it. Suddenly, the screen changes to the news! A female reporter stands in front of an electric fence.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement. The mayor has been assassinated and we are all being threatened by a terrorist organization. The Federal Government is sending everyone to this camp here where they will protect us until the threat is removed."

Bubbles eyes widden at the words.

"Here is where the mayor was shot at 12:00 pm today. If you have any information please alert the Federal government once you have reached the camps. Only bring what you need. Food, toiletries and clothing will be supplied for."

Buttercup jumps up and points at the scene. It is a picture of where the mayor has been shot.

"LOOK!" She yells, pointing at the forested area. The girls look closer. There is a pixalated lizard man holding a sniper rifle with a silencer. The girls all gasp.

"Aliens!" Blossom shrieks. The girls turn off the TV and run to the lab, yelling the entire time. The professor is bent over a desk, busy at work. He jumps in surprise as the girls burst in, freaking out.

"They mayor has been shot!" Wails Bubbles, waving her arms for dramatic flare.

"Townsville has to move to a camp!" Blossom cries out, joining in the arm flailing.

"There are lizard aliens." Buttercup adds, refraining from the arm motions. The professor frowns at the girls.

"It sounds like the New Word Order is putting everyone in FEMA camps." The professor explains, shaking his head sadly. The girls blink up at him in confusion.

"We're getting a new world?!" Bubbles exclaims her face a perfect example of innocence. The professor smiles gently at her. He pulls down a word map from the ceiling that just so happened to explain all this.

"The New World Order is an organization that wants to control every single human on the entire planet. They want world wide domination and control. However, they plan on reducing the world's population by two thirds. Middle class will vanish and there will be only rich and poor. Nobels and peasants." The Professor states, pointing to the words and the complex Web of newspaper clippings he arranged and attached together with yarn. The girls nod as they listen. Blossom raises her hand.

"What does that have to do with the Camps and the Government?" She inquires. The professor points to a photo of Obama making a hand sign.

"The New World Order has complete control over our goverent. Obama, George W. Bush…" the Professor leaned in close to the girls and whispers,

"9/11 was planned, jet fuel can't melt steel beams." The girls nod, they already knew this after all.

"So are you saying George Bush not ONLY knew about the attacks, but he also was part of it?" Buttercup asks skeptically.

"Yes! He is a part of the New World Order, just like Obama and many other world leaders. You see, they are making these FEMA camps to help ensure their control over the world. Using the FEMA camps they will kill all those who are useless to their plans. Easily severing the population."

The girls gasp. Townsville was in trouble!

"What about the mayor?" Bubbles inquires, the Professor is about to answer when a peice of paper comes out of its machine. He reads the paper with a frown.

"How bad is it?" Buttercup asks.

"Bad. George Bush transformed into his true form." The professor says gravely. The girls all gasp.

"The alien!"

They knew this for a long time. The lizard aliens had caused trouble but they just couldn't attack when no one else saw the truth. The sheep had to wake up. But now, the lizard race had gone too far.

"Don't worry professor!" Bubbles ran and gave the Professor a hug. "We got this."

With that, the girls jump into the air, ready to fly and destroy the New World Order.

"Wait girls!" The professor yells, stopping the girls mid flight. The girls paused and turned to him. "You forgot your tinfoil hats."

How could they forget to protect themselves from radiation! The girls grab their hats and took to the skies, faster than the speed of light!

The girls fly over the city, witnessing the people of Townsville leave their houses in submission. The Federal Government was so corrupt, the powerpuff girls had to stop them! They flew quickly to the FEMA camp. People pouring in, government agents/lizards were checking ID'S.

"We have to go find George Bush!" Blossom orders, the other two girls nodded. They fly to the Mayors house. Knowing Bush he probably was hiding there. Sure enough, the moment they touch the ground, hisses errupted.

A lizard alien slithers towards them. His scales shinning in the sun, legs moving him swiftly towards the girls.

"Take that you alien!" Bubbles yells, she kicks the lizard alien away. The alien stumbles, Buttercup flies in, snapping it's neck easily.

"We should hide the bodies so the Professor can come and depose of them later." Blossom suggests, the girls all nod. No need to startle civilization by telling them that Lizard People walk among them. While Buttercup goes to hide the body, Bubbles and Blossom walk up to the house. Blossom kicks the door down with ease. Inside the furniture is all torn up, blood is splattered against the walls. Panting in the middle of the blood is Obama who's standing over George Bush's body.

"Obama?!" Bubbles cries out, staring in horror. Obama turns to them, clearly startled.

"The lizard just came and killed him! What was that thing?" Obama is shaken, he's covered in blood and is bleeding profusely from a stomach wound.

"Hold your ground Bubbles, he's one of them." Blossom whispers, getting into a fighting stance. Obama looks at them desperately, his hands scrambling to keep his wound closed. When the girls don't bother moving, he stands up straight. Frown deepening as it gets accompanied by a glare.

"It seems like you girls know to much." He snarls, as Buttercup joins them in the room. His hands extend into curved green claws. His nails become black and curved. His body tears the suit apart, his mouth and nose elongated. Eyes turning yellow, scales rippling, he takes a step forward.

"6"1 and not much fun." Buttercup muses, preparing for his strike. Dealing with Lizard Aliens sucked enough, but Lizard Alien Leaders such as George Bush, were even harder to kill.

With an Earth rumbling roar, Obama lunges. EXCEPT! George Bush jumps up, transforming into his reptile form. He slashes a talon through Obama's throat. Obama collapses to the ground, gurgling and twitching.

"I get to deliver the girls to the master." Bush hisses, his tail lashing out, teeth gleaming. The girls stand in shocked silence.

"You killed Obama!" Bubbles exclaimed, dropping into a fighting stance. Bush shrugs as best as he can with hardly any shoulders.

"He attacked me first. Thought I shouldn't kill you three. Oh, But I will. THAN your town." With just that, and an evil cackle, Bush lunges at the Power Puff Girls. Blossom rolls out of the way and kicked Bush across the room. His hisses and slithers after her. Buttercup punches him in the eye. Bush hisses in pain, snapping his ginormous maw at her.

"Now now, Sergeant Bush." A voice booms. Bush lurched away, his eye bleeding. He went back into human form, naked however since his clothes had been destroyed in his transformation. "I do believe Obama had he right idea." The girls can only let their mouths hit the floor when Him rounds the corner. He smirks at them, snapping his pincer so Bush will get out of his way. "Obama was always right. His choices with Iraq were so much better. Shame you killed him."

Bush mutters an apology, ducking his head as his face becomes red with embarrassment and humiliation.

"Him?! You're the leader?" Blossom yells, pointing an accusing finger at him. Him laughs, no, he giggles. He snaps a pincer in her direction.

"Naturally. These primitive beasts needed a leader after I killed their old one." He states, his heels clicking loudly on the wood floor. The girls can't help but stand in shock. Him was the man The Professor has been hunting all these years?! Him was the man The Professor's FATHER died hunting.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Him chirps, pointing at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's sweet revenge O'clock." With a mighty roar, Him transforms into a lizard. His muscles bulge under his clothes, his tail laced with spikes, his mouth growing huge sharp fangs.

"LET'S GO GIRLS!" Blossom yells, jumping to intercept Him. The girls yell as well, Buttercup tackling a human George Bush to the ground. Bubbles chasing after Him with Blossom. Buttercup easily takes on George Bush who is far too distracted by Him to even notice her. She snaps his neck with ease. It let's out a satisfying crack.

"That's for blowing up the trade center." She hisses, kicking his dead corpse before flying off to join her sisters.

Bubbles narrowly misses getting scratched by Him. Him is foaming at the mouth in rage. His eyes bright with amusement.

"You think you can defeat me?" He snarls, his tail smacks Blossom out of the air.

"Actually yes." Buttercup snips, kicking him in the side. Him recoils in pain, snapping at her. Buttercup zips away, joined by Blossom. Bubbles delivers a fury of punches to Him who thrashes about. Blossom stabs him with a fork that she found near by. Buttercup is kicking his head with enough force to detach a human skull. In no time, Him slows down, his snap and kicks weakening. His body becoming more mangled by the second.

"We have to go destroy the FEMA camp." Blossom yells over Him's screams. Her fork sticking out of his eye. Bubbles delivers another blow to his stomach which has turned a nasty shade of green from bruising.

"You can go, Buttercup and I will finish him off." Bubbles yells back, her punching never stopping. Blood is pouring from Him's mouth as he wails in protest.

"Okay, this will be a breeze!" Blossom gives her sisters a thumbs up before blasting off towards the FEMA camp. She flies swiftly towards the camp she and her sisters had passed. The line up is longer now. It's now or never.

"HEY YOU!" Blossom yells, landing infront of the line. The people gasp and step back in shock. The gaurds aim their guns at her, a hiss bubbling from their throats. Blossom runs up and delivers a kick to the solider to her rights neck. He gags and transforms into his alien form. The other does the same, snarling in anger. The people gasp once again, some screaming and running away. Blossom easily takes them both down, their necks cracking in her strong grip.

"PEOPLE OF TOWNSVILLE." Blossom yells, turning to the distressed group of citizens. "THE GOVERNMENT IS CORRUPT, THEY ARE ALIENS THAT WANT TO DESTROY HUMANITY. WE MUST FIGHT FOR AMERICA, FOR OUR FREEDOM, PICK UP WHAT YOU HAVE, AND HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST HE LIZARD ALIENS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The crowd stands in shocked silence, watching intently as Blossom adjusts her hat.

"You heard her! We have to fight to save our city!" Chimes a man with a mustache, waving a pitchfork in the air. More people join in, yelling and waving their precious items. Someone picks up the gun one of the "soliders" had dropped. Blossom picks up the other one's.

"For freedom!" Blossom screams, the crowd screams with her, mouths frothing with vengeance. With a mighty roar, Blossom leads the stampede of people inro the FEMA camp. Alien soliders run out, alarms sounding, red lights flash.

The aliens are no match for the angry mob. Blossom zips about, easily killing lizards left and right. The people help out, gutting lizards like they do it for a living.

The screams can be heard from miles away.

As soon as it started, all is silent. Blossom stands in a pool of alien guts and blood. The surviving people (which is most) all crowd together, shaking and tired. They huddle, basking in each others presence. In surviving another day.

Bubbles and Buttercup land down beside a satisfied Blossom.

"The professor killed Him." Buttercup snips, picking at some drying blood under her nails. Bubbles nods along, distracted by a butterfly.

"Do you think the citizens will get over knowing the truth?" Bubbles suddenly inquires, stretching her arms out as she watches the mass of people mill about, unsure with what to do with themselves.

Blossom considers the question. These people have woken up, they are no longer sheeple. They understand the truth. That the government was doomed to fall, that aliens existed. Yet, they are supporting each other.

"They'll be fine." Blossom finally answers, smiling to herself. She turns to her sisters and adds, "I mean, they're people of Townsville."

The girls all smile at each other, happy to have set things right. With a wave of farewell to the stunned citizens, they blast off into the air, ready to catch their favourite show.

And so, the people of Townsville live to see another day! All thanks to the Power Puff Girls!


End file.
